Angel of Darkness
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: After ten long years, the Black Organization is still at large, and they have a new member. Another crow...and her mission? Finding out what happened to her childhood friend, Kudou Shinichi. ShinxRan
1. Prologue: Gin

**A/N: **A darker story than most of my others. I'm not sure how long this will be, but enjoy! Also, this is my first try at using Jap names and terms in a multi-chapter fic, 'kay? So be nice! I've seen around 200 episodes or so, and all the movies aside from 14, so I hope its at least decent. Also, forgive if Gin is a little OOC in the prologue, I'm not the best at writing him.

**Summary: **After ten long years, the Black Organization is still at large, and they have a new member. Another crow...and her mission? Finding out what happened to her childhood friend, Kudou Shinichi.

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan / Case Closed is owned by Gosho Aoyama, who is not me.

Angel of Darkness

Prologue: Gin

**_~10 Years Ago~_**

It was been raining that night. Ran had just gotten out of Sonoko's house saying she had to make dinner for her father and young Conan. Sonoko sighed and reluctantly let her friend go, and Ran had rushed through the rain, pausing only when she saw a strange black car parked near her father's detective agency.

A man stood beside the car, which she recognized as a Porsche, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in all black from head to toe, so she was slightly surprised by his silver hair. When he turned to look at her, feeling his eyes on her, she was surprised and stood very still. Those eyes were so cold, like ice.

It took her only a few moments to recognize where she'd remembered him from. The roller coaster murder at Tropical Land when she was with Shinichi! The last time...she had seen Shinichi... She remembered him following a guy dressed in black, that was similar to what this guy was wearing, but taller. Her eyes narrowed, and he simply turned.

This guy had something to do with Shinichi's disappearance. She knew it. Something was telling her.

"You!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger his way. He glanced at her with little interest. "Where's Shinichi? What have you done with him?"

"Shinichi...?" the man dressed in black questioned. "I'm quite afraid you are mistaken. I know no Shinichi."

"Don't lie to me!" Ran said, now standing in front of him. She was angry, that much he knew. But karate champion or not, she would be dead soon if she carried on with what she was doing. "Where is Kudou Shinichi? What have you done with him?"

The man took a final puff of his cigarette before throwing it down on the ground, stepping on it with his foot. "Ah, that young famous detective. That Shinichi." As her anger seemed to grow, he could feel it, he turned to her. "Didn't you know? He's been dead for a year now."

Ran stood completely still, watching him. She was frozen. Shinichi...dead? No, but he'd called her the other day! Unless it was someone pretending? Or maybe this guy just thought he was dead, but whatever he had done to Shinichi, or tried to do, he'd escaped from it.

The man opened the door to his car. "If you'd like some answers to your friend's death, which I'm sure you do, come to this address." He handed her a piece of paper, before getting in the car, and not too soon after, taking off.

"Wait, I-!" Ran sighed. Too late, he was long gone. Looking down at the paper, she saw an address written on it along with what she assumed was his name.

"Ran-neechan!" she heard a familiar voice call and get her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw little Conan at the entrance. He was panting slightly. Had he run all the way down from the top of the building? He'd probably seen the man in black talking to her and had gotten scared for her safety. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Oh, C-Conan-kun..." She smiled a little, though her lower lip was trembling. The boy frowned as her knees soon gave way. "Ran...neechan?"

"...He's dead, Conan-kun," she said softly, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Shinichi's dead."

Conan's face went white. As the piece of paper fell from her hands, Conan picked it up before it got too wet. The address looked all too familiar, for it was the house he used to live in as Kudou Shinichi, and the name...

Gin.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Uh oh, Ran meets Gin! Next chapter is the actual start of the story, set ten years after their meeting. Conan would be seventeen again, and Ran twenty-seven. I'm not exactly sure if they give an exact age to Kogoro and the others...especially Gin, but he looks pretty young when the series first starts, don't you think?

Also, I couldn't think of a better name for this story! If you have one let me know in a review! And, while we're on names, any alcohol names that would suit Ran?


	2. The Woman In Black: Ran Part

**A/N:** A few reviews already? Wow. I was going to make an AMV about the Detective Boys, but I couldn't find a site to download clips from that would actually work...*le sigh* Oh well, here you go! And thanks to **youngsimba **for the name suggestion, I think I'll use it since I can't think of one. :)

**Disclaimer: **Gosho Aoyama owns DC, I am not him.

* * *

**Angel of Darkness **

**Chapter 1: The Woman In Black (Ran Part)**

A young woman made her way towards a very familiar mansion. This woman wore all black from head to toe, carrying a gun that was strapped to her leg. She even wore a small black hat that would cover most of her head, because around here, she only wanted one person to discover her.

Lights were on inside. Someone was living there now. A seventeen year old boy, from what she'd been told. It was suspicious since no one's lived there in her passed ten years of life. She heard people had checked the house back then for anything suspicious, but found nothing, the first time at least. The second time they searched, all of the smaller clothes this person owned, ones that would be suitable for a young child to wear, were gone.

She was told of their miracle poison. APTX-4869. It was their so called 'miracle poison', developed by one of their former members, Miyano Shiho. If something else should happen while taking the poison, which was a rare case, it shrinks the body down to the size of a child. She was surprised by that at first, and countered "Impossible! No one can shrink into the size of a kid!" However, there were two cases that prooved her statement wrong.

Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan.

Two seven year old children that were too smart for their own good. The boy was always getting into some sort of trouble, and loved playing detective, often helping Mouri with his cases. Sometimes even the simplest thing the boy said turned into a clue that lead the police to catching the criminal. And during those times, when the 'Sleeping Kogoro' made his appearance, the boy always tended to disappear, and come back not too soon after the case was solved. Even stranger, Kogoro never remembered anything after the case. Even when he said the smartest things, and someone would ask him a question about it later, he'd be clueless.

That got her thinking. Someone else was solving those cases for Mouri. But they never took the credit. The credit for solving those cases always went to the Sleeping Kogoro, which she didn't quite get, unless there was a possibility that there was a situation in which wheover was doing this couldn't be known to be the one to solve those cases.

Pushing away her current train of thought as she stopped in front of the lit mansion, she glanced at the house next door. A friendly inventor lived there, along with a female scientist who was looking after him. The inventor claimed she was a distant relative, as was the boy living next to them. However, that would mean the girl and boy were also related, but they looked nothing alike.

With her quick physique, karate skills and slim figure, she was able to climb over the fence without disturbing the boy inside asking to get in. It worked for her greatly. But her luck ran dry there, for the door was locked. She shrugged and got out her spare key. Click. The lock opened just fine.

Now she was in.

Moving on, she searched the room. It was a nice little living room, with two couches on either side of the room and a few soft chairs. She noticed they were all a bright red. The floor was a dark black, while the walls surrounding her were an indigo blue. There was no light on in this room, but she used the light illuminating the walls from the next room to see all of this.

She also saw at least three shelves, covered in books. Mystery novels. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Rampo Edogawa, Booker Kudo, Shinichi Hoshi, Natsuo Kirino, even other writers like Agatha Christie. For this house, had all the mystery novels in the world.

There was no light shining from underneath the door to a library that held most of the books, so she continued upstairs. There used to be hundreds of pictures around of the past, but most of them were gone too. Ones that were still there showed a small boy of about seven, with big round glasses, blue eyes, and hair that was very similar to a person she once knew. He wore his usual outfit, a pair of grey shorts and a blue-buttoned shirt with a bowtie and red and white sneakers. In the picture he stood with a ... slightly overweight woman, with blue eyes, curly black hair that didn't reach her shoulders, wearing a purple shirt with white pants. His mother, or so she was told. However, in the other picture next to it, it struck something in her heart. The same boy was in the picture, but he was just two years older. He stood with famous novelist Booker Kudo, and famous actress Vivian Kudo. They were all smiling, though Vivian had bent down to hug the boy in the picture.

Shaking her head to rid herself of more memories, she reached the top of the stairs and looked around. There was a small amount of light coming from the last room at the end of the hall, to the left. Her breath caught in her throat.

His room.

Her body grew tense as she continued on her way, but she had to do this. She had to see him again. Her whole reason for joining this stupid organization was to find out the truth behind his supposed 'death'. Now that she had learned he was really alive the whole time, he...

She carefully and slowlyopened the door, flinching a bit as it squeaked, but sighed when it stopped. Peeking in, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the figure on the bed.

He was georgeous. Handsome, charming. He wore a pair of blue pajamas, and his eyes were closed, a book resting on them, but she knew what color they were, a startling blue. She could see that messy dark hair of his, too.

She liked to visit every night since she found out the truth. At least she could get this far from the organization. Just to be sure he was still safe, and alive. She could no longer be with him, there was no leaving this Organization now. She'd already become a murderer, and she didn't think he would care for her anymore if he learned that. She didn't want his memories of her to be ruined. Walking over, she looked down at him, reaching over hesitantly to take the book off his face. Closing it quietly and putting it on the shelf beside him, she studied his sleping face. There were those big round glasses, not so big anymore, slowly falling off down his nose. She took them off as well, setting them by the book.

He was in a deep sleep, so she gently ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of it. He let out a little sigh of content making her freeze, but realizing she was still asleep she sighed softly.

She leaned in closer, so that their noses were almost touching but refrained from doing so. He might wake up. She couldn't stop the tear that had fallen from her eyes, though. It landed on his cheek.

"S-Shinichi..."

She leaned down more, pressing such a gentle kiss to his forehead it was like she never even did it. She then quickly got up and turned to leave, but gasped when she felt a hand take hold of her wrist.

"Ran?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **I know, I left you at an evil part. Next part stars as Shinichi, what he was doing before Ran came and an explanation from him.


	3. The Woman In Black: Shinichi Part

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty much the same as last, but instead of Ran, its stars Shinichi and what happened before she came over. It also explains what happened with him. :)

* * *

**Angel of Darkness **

**Chapter 2: The Woman In Black (Shinichi Part)**

Seventeen-year-old Edogawa Conan sighed as he sat down in his bed, rereading The Sign of Four for what was probably the fifth time or so already. It had been ten long years since he was shrunk to the size of a kid by those men in black, and he had yet to find a clue on them other than Haibara Ai, previously known as Miyano Shiho.

It had also been ten years... since Ran disappeared.

The girl had, according to Suzuki Sonoko, one of the few people to see her before she vanished, been heading home to make dinner for her father and he. He remembered, when she came home that night, he spotted her through the window talking to a man in black. Even though he was high up, there was no mistaking the car and the man beside it.

Gin.

Fear had instantly built up inside of him. Had that man finally found out who he really was? Or was he suspicious and trying to get it out of Ran? He was slightly confused when he saw him hand Ran something, a small piece of paper perhaps. When he left, Shinichi immediately ran down to see what happened.

_"Oh, C-Conank-kun...he's dead. Shinichi's dead."_

He remembered her words from that night, and instantly had a feeling on what Gin might have told her. At least she was physically alright, he hadn't hurt her.

He convinced her that she was wrong, that Gin was wrong, Shinichi was still alive by calling her the next day using his old voice. It cheered her up quite a bit, but because she had yet to see him in person... she wasn't quite sure what to think.

It was soon after that she disappeared. Conan remembered after the phone call with Ran that he'd been eating some curry made by, of course, Ran herself. She said she was going out to meet with someone and that they could order in some take out if she happened to come back late.

After twenty-four hours and no sign of her, Kogoro immediately went to Megure, who asked a few police officers, and went along himself, to search for her. They immediately had checked Shinichi's house first, and then Professor Agasa.

Nothing. After an entire day searching around nearly all of Tokyo, it was like Ran had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even Kogoro and Eri joined in on the search, both worried for their daughter.

Conan hadn't told them of her speaking with Gin.

He didn't know for sure, but perhaps Gin was going to 'explain' to her what had happened to her dear childhood friend, and gave him Kudo's address. That's what he got from what had been on the paper, which he had told Ran not to let anyone see, especially her parents, much to her confusion.

There was a high possibility that she was already dead. If Ran began to discuss Conan with Gin, or Haibara, he'd get suspicious. And once he got what he wanted from her, he'd probably finish her off. The Black Organization didn't want to reveal their existence to anyone who didn't need to know about it, and most of the ones who knew about them, were dead.

Things hadn't been the same since they couldn't find Ran. Kogoro's business went downhill. Eri had moved back in to the apartment to help take care of him, and Conan couldn't take living there anymore. Everytime he saw or passed by Ran's room, he felt too many emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe. The boy had moved out and lived at Professor Agasa's with him and Haibara, until he was fifteen once again. Then, he moved back to his old mansion. He'd been there ever since, all alone in that place. He'd gone and finished high school (actually, Shinichi just recently graduated), helped Inspector Megure solve cases, but it wasn't as thrilling as it used to be. Not without Ran.

Shinichi sighed, closing the book and putting it away. He remembered where he left off so he didn't need to use a bookmark. Already dressed in a pair of blue pajamas and ready for bed, he climbed in, letting out a small sigh.

_Ran... where are you?_

That was his final thought before sleep took him, and he was met with darkness.

Not even two hours later, Shinichi woke up but kept his eyes closed. A noise had woken him up from downstairs. The creaking of a door.

Someone was inside. Was it them? Did they know and we're coming to finsih him off?

Keeping his eyes closed and his ears alert, he heard footsteps. Not heavy, but light. Whoever it was didn't want to be heard. Probably not seen either, given the fact that they were sneaking into his house.

When Shinichi heard his door creak open he froze, but then relaxed. That presence... it was familiar, but there was something different about it.

Pretending to be asleep, whoever it was walked over to his bedside. His heart was pounding in his chest. After a few minutes of silence, he felt a hand run through his hair. He could tell it belonged to a female by the feel of it, and the sensation felt good.

When he felt whoever it was moving over on top of him, he froze. Here they are, about to finish the job...

That was when he felt it. Water? The ceiling certainly hadn't come in, and it landed on his cheek. Just a small drop.

A tear?

"S-Shinichi..."

_'R-Ran?'_

The voice was familiar. Older, but familiar. If he was correct, Ran would be about twenty-seven now...if that really was...

He felt her lips press against his forehead in a light kiss, so light he wasn't sure if it really happened or not. When he felt her getting off of him, he immediately panicked and grabbed hold of her wrist with his hand.

_'No, Ran! Don't go yet!'_

"Ran?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Mwahaha. You'll find out what really happens next chapter, if you review. :)


	4. The Woman In Black: Reunion Part

**A/N: **Since I'm pretty sure I won't get another update in till Monday, you guys get the next chapter now! :3 I update in school, so yeah~ By the way, can you tell me what you notice about how I'm naming the chapters? ;) Also, a little bit of juiciness in this chapter! Not a lemon, but...there might be one. :)

Angel of Darkness 

Chapter 3: The Woman In Black (Reunion Part)

"Pinot."

Shinichi blinked, not letting go of Ran's wrist. That was her voice, he knew it, although he couldn't see her well because it was dark, and she was dressed in all black. He just knew it was her.

"Eh?"

"Pinot is my new name."

Pinot...that was the name of a wine, if he was not mistaken. A code name dealing with Alcohol...

His face went white.

"Iie!" He immediately sat up in bed, startling her slightly. "Tell me you didn't, Ran-neechan! Onegai!" There was panic and fear in his voice. He ignored the fact that it was odd to call her -neechan when he was seventeen now.

She looked away. "Gomen naisai... Shinichi."

Everything stopped right there for a moment. All color drained from his face, and his blue eyes grew wide.

"...R-Ran."

"Gin told me," she said, looking back at him. She could feel his body tense because his hand gripped her wrist tighter, but not tight enough to hurt her. "Don't worry, he doesn't know about you, only Vermouth and myself do."

"Then, how did-"

"Gin told me about this 'miracle pill' created by Sherry," Ran explained, standing up straight and facing him. "It couldn't be detected in any autopsy, and, while there was a different effect to it...they never expected a human to go through it. I put two and two together from that."

Shinichi's grip loosened slightly on her wrist, but she moved so she was holding his hand. His eyes widened slightly.

"Why, Shinichi?"

He blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ahou, I thought that would be obvious by now, since you joined them," he said bitterly, and she flinched. She knew he'd hate her... she knew that he knew that she was now a murderer..."It was for your safety."

"Nani?"

"Not that that matters anymore...you're closer than I'd like to them. Especially Gin." His eyes narrowed at the name. "Haibara and the Hakase said it wouldn't be wise. If they somehow figured I was really Shinichi, then we'd all be in danger. Everyone connected to me, whether they know about the Organization or not, would be in trouble. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Shinichi..."

"I'm sorry, Ran. I'm sorry for worrying you all this time. I'm sorry that I never really left your side but I couldn't tell you that. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you...I'm sorry that you worried so much that you really... joined them... I, I never thought that-"

"Hush, Shinichi," Ran said softly, getting back on the bed and crawling back on top of him.

"R-Ran?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't care if you're still Edogawa Conan... you're always Shinichi to me."

The Organization hadn't completely taken his Ran away. That sent relief coursing through every part of him. She was still his Ran, deep inside.

"Shinichi," she whispered, their foreheads touching. "I don't have much time before I have to go back to Headquarters. But first, I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?" he asked, swallowing.

She smiled. "Kiss me, Shinichi."

If he did, that would prove to her that he didn't hate her. And, it would mean that he still loved her.

Just as much as she still loved him.

He leaned up, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips gently on hers. Her eyes widened, and she quickly kissed him back.'

_Shinichi..._

The kiss was small, soft and gentle at first. Shinichi's hands went up and into Ran's hair, letting his fingers run through it. She leaned into his touch, and it wasn't long before the kiss became more passionate and full of desire.

Shinichi's hands slid down to her back, where they rested, tracing small circles on the back of her shirt. She shivered slightly from the feeling, and made a small muffled squeak into the kiss as she felt his other hand go up the front of her shirt.

She broke the kiss soon after, and Shinichi thought for a moment that he'd done something wrong when he saw her slightly amused smirk. "Needy, are we? While I do have a gun strapped to my leg..." As he paled, she giggled. "I don't quite feel like using it."

Shinichi sighed, looking up at her. "You certainly know how to frighten a guy."

"Well, of course," she said looking innocently down at him. "I could do it easily back then with my karate skills. Though I really don't like to use my gun, even when I'm ordered to.." she frowned at that.

He pulled her closer to him. "I know. I never thought you could kill anyone, ever. Maybe a bug, give a guy who did the wrong thing a good karate kick..." she had to smile at that as she let her head go and rest against his chest.

"...Aishiteru, Shinichi."

He could've sworn he felt his heart melt at hearing those words. Sure, he'd heard her confess to him as Conan once before, but to hear it as himself when she knew she was saying it to him.

"Aishiteru, Ran."

At the time she smiled just then, he smiled too.

They kissed once more, this time more passionate than the last. However, they didn't get too far when Ran's cellphone started to ring.

"Shit, it's Gin," she said looking at her Caller ID. She was still lying on top of Shinichi, and feeling quite comfortable. "He's probably wondering where I am."

"Mmm... let him wonder," Shinichi murmured, and Ran shook her head.

"Gin knows me. This is the first place he'll look, and I don't want him to know about you!" she said, reluctantly standing up after giving him a small squeeze. She smiled sadly down at him, as he looked up at her, eyes half open.

"Besides, you're half-asleep," she whispered, leaning down. "I'll be back when I can. I can't have Gin getting too suspicious, can I?" Though he might, since she wasn't answering her cellphone, he noted.

"Answer it," he said, not answering her. She frowned. "Don't wory, I know how to be quiet."

"H-Hai..." she said laying next to him as she pressed the talk button. She moved closer so Shinichi could hear. She knew he wanted to. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Pinot." Shinichi tensed at the familiar voice of Gin, despite it being older sounding, he'd know it anywhere. She used her free hand to hold his gently. "You need to come back now. We have a new mission for you. Quit whatever you are doing and return here."

"H-Hai, Gin," She stammered slightly. A dark look crossed his face though she couldn't see it.

"What's wrong, Pinot? You've never stammered around me before... unless you're hiding something."

"Iie!" she said a little too quickly. "No, that's not it... I'm just excited to get a new mission ... that's all."

Shinichi knew that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Well, good. Come back quickly. I'll be waiting."

The line went dead then. Both of them sighed and shared a moment of silence.

Afterwards, she gently kissed his forehead, then moved down, pressing a final light kiss to his lips.

"Aishiteru, Shinichi. Oyasumi nasai."

"Aishiteru, Ran. Osayumi nasai," he repeated, his blue eyes closing. She smiled softly then turned to leave.

"...Ja ne, Shinichi. For now."

A/N: What's Ran's mission? :O If anyone has any ideas other than mine (which I'm not telling or else it'll spoil the chapter), I'll be happy to hear them in a review. Maybe future missions that Ran can actually handle? Next chapter stars a bit of Kogoro!


	5. A Shocking Turn of Events

**A/N:** Yay, more reviews! Who else still reads authors notes around here? I do, but I'm just wondering.

By the way...prepare to be shocked. Disgusted? I'm not sure...maybe. :)

Now...on with the show!

* * *

**Angel of Darkness **

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Turn of Events**

It was a quiet day in the Mouri Detective Agency. It was raining outside, and it was right after the night Shinichi saw Ran for the first time in ten years. Kisaki Eri had a bad feeling in her stomach that morning, especially so when around noon there was a knock at the agency's door. Her husband was out playing mahjong with his friends, and so she was taking care of the agency. Normally she wouldn't stand for it, because if he went out he'd probably hit the nearest bar... but after Ran left, no... after Ran disappeared, he'd stopped drinking completely, although it took him a while to get off the stuff completely. Though, he quit drinking, he'd fallen into a state of depression when it was announced that Ran was nowhere to be found.

Despite the fact that both Eri and her husband were saddened over the fact, she believed no one took it as bad as little Conan. It wasn't even twenty-four hours after that when she'd saw him packing all of his belongings other than his skateboard into his suitcase. He'd moved out and into Dr. Agasa's, saying that he couldn't take living here anymore. It was too painful. But he also said that if Ran was found to call him immediately.

His actions and words puzzled her. They almost reminded her of someone who had also disappeared. Perhaps, wherever they were, those two were together.

Shinichi and Ran.

It gave her a bit of hope, thinking that. She shook her head and smiled sadly before answering the door, slightly surprised to see the boy she'd been thinking about earlier.

"C-Conan-kun?"

"Where's Oji-san?" asked Conan walking into the agency. She frowned.

"Out playing mahjong...why?"

"Call him and tell him to come home immediately. This is about Ran."

She paled. The bad feeling was growing stronger.

It took him a total of ten minutes for Kogoro to return home, and saw Eri and Conan sitting on the couch, with serious faces. He frowned and walked over to the chair nearest the couch, sitting down.

"What's this about, brat?"

"I...I saw Ran," Conan began, and both of them tensed. "Last night... she came into my house. I was awakened by a noise downstairs, and when I was about to fall back asleep, I saw her."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming her up because you miss her, Conan-kun?" Eri asked, frowning. He shook his head, looking at her pleadingly.

"Iie! I saw her! She was in my room, at my bed. She didn't look too different...longer hair, the same eyes..." Perfect figure, he added in his mind with a small blush. "She held my hand and told me 'I miss you, Conan-kun, but I can't come back home yet'." He lied. He couldn't tell them what had really happened between them.

Eri noticed the blush and raised an eyebrow. Kogoro frowned. "What do you mean she can't come back yet?"

"Calm down, dear."

"And why'd she go to you first and not us?" he continued, ignoring Eri, but she blinked. He had a point. Was it just because the two had been so close before?

Or was there something more?

"I don't know when she'll be back, Oji-san," Conan said, looking right at Kogoro. "I don't know if she can ever come back. She's in a situation where she can't just back out from and walk away."

"So she's in some sort of danger then," Eri said, and he nodded.

"Hai. But, she's fine. She's important to those that she works for, so they won't get rid of her. But because she's important to them.."

"It's why she can't just come back home," Eri finished. Conan nodded.

"Hai."

"But if she's important to them, she must be good at whatever it is that she's doing," said Kogoro, and Conan blinked. He'd failed to ask just what sort of things Ran was doing for the Organization. Oh well, it couldn't be helped seeing as he'd been so surprised to see her again.

"I assume so. But they're also suspicious of her, given her past and who she was then. She might-"

He paused. Something didn't feel right.

He stood up, ignoring both of their stares as he walked over to the window. However, he instantly smiled at what he saw.

Ran.

She was looking up at the agency, dressed in her outfit that she had on last night. Her gun was probably still on her too. It made him wonder just how many times she'd been around his place and the agency without him even noticing. She smiled back at him and waved, but he immediately hid most of his face when he saw a black porsche come into view.

_'Gin.'_

"Conan-kun, what are you looking at?" Eri questioned and he froze, having momentarily forgotten about them. He smiled and looked back at her, laughing nervously.

"O-Oh, nothing! I just thought I saw somethnig weird...but it was my imagination. That's all."

_'Lamest lie ever, Kudo,' _he thought as he looked down at Ran and Gin. Too bad he couldn't here what they were saying. But he certainly saw what they were doing.

* * *

"Taking a look at your old home?" Gin asked, stepping out of the car. Ran jumped, her hand falling to her side. Had he seen her waving? She hoped not.

"Y-Yeah. Hasn't changed much." She commented, looking up at him. That much was the truth, from what she could see.

"I hear it wasn't too soon after you disappeared that your lawyer mother moved back in," Gin said as he stood next to her.

"Really? Perhaps my leaving was for the best then. All those two did when I was around was fight, it seemed."

"But that's quite unlike us, isn't it?"

* * *

Conan's face went white as he saw Gin step closer to Ran, taking hold of her chin in his hand. He made her look up at him.

And then...and then... he kissed her.

He waited so he could watch her pull away. She did not. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He frowned, turning away from the window and walking towards the door.

"Conan-kun?"

"Gomen naisai...I forgot I had to discuss something with the Hakase," Conan turned to them. "If I find out anything more on Ran, I'll let you guys know."

Eri didn't think she'd ever saw the boy look so sad in all the time she'd known him as he did then, walking out the door.

Just what had he seen out the window?

It certainly wasn't nothing.

* * *

_'Gomen naisai... Shinichi.'_

As Conan turned, he failed to notice the lone tear fall from Ran's eye as she kissed Gin. Not that he would've seen it anyway, from being so high up.

_'Gomen naisai.'_

**A/N:** Does anyone know how to spell/say Forgive me in Japanese? Or better yet, Angel of Darkness in Japanese. I could rename the fic to that. Would anyone like an explanation on Ran and Gin? I bet you do...next chapter is a flash back to how it happened. I wanted to use the Forgive Me thing for next chapter's title.

Also, since I'm just getting into those episodes, people like Jodie and Suuichi from the FBI or any characters like that won't be in here. Vermouth was mentioned yes, but she probably won't make an appearance. I also just saw episode 504...god I cried my eyes out. T.T

If you have any ideas for the fic, feel free to let me know. :3 Thankies.


	6. Flashback: Dark Hearts

**A/N: **This was kinda hard to write, I was trying to picture how it would work out and stuff. XD I hope it turned out alright. Be sure to check out my 81st story, Wait For Me! It's a one-shot.

Also, sorry for OOCness of Gin...I'm trying my best here but he's bound to be slightly OOC anyway, right?

And since this whole chapter is a flashback, there's no italics for it except in thought.

**Angel of Darkness **

**Chapter 5: Flashback (Dark Hearts)**

It was a cold, dark night outside. Ran had spent the entire day training. It had been quite a few weeks since she had joined the Organization, figuring she'd get better information on what happened to her long lost childhood friend, Kudou Shinichi, who seemed to have disappeared from Earth altogether, and little Edogawa Conan was his replacement.

She was still in shock when she'd learned the truth. She remembered Gin telling her about this miracle pill. It couldn't be detected in any autopsy, so it was perfect in the way they won't get discovered by anyone. Gin had also explained that it had had a ... slightly different effect to the rats they tested it on. When she learned of this strange, yet nearly impossible side effect, she started putting two and two together.

Of course, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai were too smart for normal elementary school students, although both claimed they were just that. Then, she counted the times that both Shinichi and Conan appeared at the same place at once. She figured that could have been just someone in disguise. Although they were a very good actor. Though she believed the Shinichi that had taken her to that expensive restaurant [1] was the real deal.

His leaving her all the time. That important case. Perhaps it was possible for it to actually be a case, but they never took this long for Shinichi to solve.

Slowly, she was beginning to accept the fact, that Conan and Shinichi were one in the same. The thought actually brought a smile to her face, because it meant Shinichi had never really left her. He'd been by her side the entire time, protecting her.

"Shinichi..." she whispered, her gaze turned towards the window of her room. 'Don't worry. The organization will never know the truth, no one will be in danger and I can help you find information on getting an antidote from here.' These were her thoughts as she stared out at the ever darkening sky.

"Pinot."

Ran froze, and slowly turned towards who'd said her codename. Gin. She had immediately recognized him from that murder on the roller coaster, but said nothing. He'd get suspicious and ask where Shinichi was, because they were no doubt who'd been following.

"Gin."

"You must be tired from another hard day's work of training, yet you are not asleep," Gin said, leaning against the wall close to her bed. She hated to admit it, but she spent a lot of time with Gin now. While she was starting to see a different side to him, she knew he was nothing more than a murderer, and the one behind the disappearance of her Shinichi.

She blinked.

Wait...since when was Shinichi hers?

_'Baka...he always was. And I his.'_

She hadn't answered Gin, instead staring out the window. He could only guess what she was thinking about. Despite being quite an important member to the Organization now, she'd never forget.

About him.

Him.

That person.

Kudou Shinichi.

The first human test subject of APTX-4869.

When she'd met Gin at Shinichi's place that night a few weeks ago, he remembered her demanding to know where her friend was and 'I know you have something to do with it!' He chuckled slightly. Such a firey little girl.

Now she was quite the fine killer.

But her heart would always belong to Shinichi.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"Was there some reason you wanted to see me? Or are you just here to stare?"

He'd only now just realized he'd been staring at her this whole time. With a small sigh, he sat on the edge of her bed.

"You've become quite strong. Pinot," Gin began, and Ran raised an eyebrow.

"My...is that a compliment from Gin I hear?"

"You've learned how to handle and use a gun, and with your already leared karate skills, you've become an important member to the organization." Ran had completely turned to face him by that point. "However...that person is still suspicious."

Ran laughed. "Do they think that if I see him again I'll just jump into his arms? Hmm?"

"They've heard about the way you act...it's no question that even though your heart is now darkening, you still might."

"...Souka."

"Though you have proven your loyalty to us by becoming a murderer," Gin smirked as her eyes drifted downwards to the ground.

_'Gomen naisai...Shinichi...'_

"You must kill someone else to truly prove yourself."

''Eh?" She looked up at him, blinking several times. "Who?"

"Do you know of the small boy they call Edogawa Conan?" Her face went white. "He's become quite famous from hanging around your father at cases. I hear people think he's smarter than Mouri himself." Obviously they didn't know the connection between him and Shinichi yet. Well, not Gin and that person, anyway. "They want you to kill him."

Ran tensed, her hands tightening into small fists. "What's wrong, Pinot?" Gin asked, noticing. "Your heart is surrounded by darkness, and yet you cannot kill him?"

_'Shinichi...'_

"H-Hai," she said, her voice a bit shaky. "I can kill him."

Gin smirked. "Good. But not now." She blinked. "He's just a child, is he not? Let him live for a while longer...until he turns seventeen."

_'Why would he want me to wait until Conan looks so much more like...like him again for me to kill him?'_

Because he knew she couldn't do it.

That person knew too.

It didn't matter how many people she killed over the course of her life.

She couldn't possibly kill Shinichi.

**_'What would you do if the murderer was someone you knew? Like Agasa-hakase?'_**

**_'Someone I knew? I'd try to do everything I could to proove their innocence.'_**

_'Gomen naisai...'_

She blinked back tears that threatened to fall, and when she opened her eyes once more she realized just how close Gin was to her.

"G-Gin?"

_'That person said her getting involed with someone else might make her forget about Kudo,'_ thought Gin, inwardly smirking._ 'What a wonderfully thought out plan to break both her heart and Kudo's while making sure she stays with the Organization...if Kudo's even still alive, that is.'_

Ran was surprised when Gin pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. She fell onto the bed, with him on top of her. Despite him stealing her first kiss, she would not allow him to take her innocence.

A lone tear fell from her cheek, landing on the pillow her head was resting on. _'Shinichi...yurushite kudasai.'_

...She returned the kiss...

**A/N: **That was um...really dark? Do you guys like it or hate it? . It took two hours to write, so I hope you do. I saw some errors in time and stuff that I made and I corrected them, if you happened to notice anymore please notify me in a review and I shall fix them. Also, is anyone interested in being a beta reader for this story? E-mail me using my miko_princess_ because I check it the most...I asked for someone to do Faded but no one answered...D:

Also, thanks to **Akai Hoshi Neko **for the translation on Forgive Me, which is what yurushite kudusai means, and Angel of Darkness. ^^


	7. Ran's Mission

**A/N:** Only one review...really? D:

Angel of Darkness 

Chapter 5: Ran's Mission

Ran wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood in the bathroom which was connected to her room. Her shoulders were shaking as she looked down into the sink, her hands resting on either side of it.

"Shinichi..."

She had just been given her latest mission. Actually, it was a mission that had already been assigned to her long ago, but she was asked to complete it now. In order to really prove she was loyal to them.

She was to kill Edogawa Conan.

_'Those cruel...heartless ...!'_ she thought as more tears streamed down her face._ 'They made me wait until now, but he's...still..._'

"Shinichi..."

_'Pull yourself together, Ran. You don't want Gin finding you like this, do you?'_

But no matter what her mind told her, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. How could she possibly kill him?

She had no idea of the real dangers of getting involved with this organization. She now knew why Shinichi had hidden it from her. His identity. It was to protect her, so she wouldn't become involved. These guys were dangerous, ruthless...

Ran wasn't like them at all. She remembered the first person she killed. It was only a girl! And, like Shinichi, she'd overheard Gin talking to Ran about the organization. Before she had the chance to run to the police, Gin had found her, and ordered Ran to kill her.

Her name was Chiharu Tenshi. She'd felt the tears stinging in her eyes threatening to fall as she hid her face from Gin, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the girl trembling in fear before her as she pulled the trigger.

That had been hard enough. Gin had probably noticed her hand shaking, too. _Why did I even join this stupid organization? I should've known there'd be no backing out..._

Of course, she'd joined to find out the real truth of her lost friend, Kudou Shinichi, but...

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Her eyes lit up slightly when she saw the very familiar phone number. _'Shinichi!'_ The other day when they had seen each other again, they had exchanged numbers. Gin never looked at her phone, which was lucky for her.

"Shinichi?" she whispered into the phone.

"Ran," she heard Conan's voice on the other end and her heart skipped a beat. "How are you? You sound like you've been crying..."

"Gomen..." Ran said, wiping her tears. She certainly couldn't let anyone from the organization see her like this! "I just had a bad day, that's all."

Conan's face darknened. "What are they making you do now?"

She bit down on her lower lip. Should she tell him? Yes. Tell him so he could get out and hide. No! Then Gin would figure out that she helped him and they'd both probably end up dead. Tears formed in her eyes again. She had to figure out a way to save Shinichi!

"Gin gave me orders to ... kill someone."

"Who?" Conan asked immediately. More tears fell as she looked into the mirror. Her hand that held the phone was shaking.

"...You."

xXx

Conan froze as he sat on his bed, phone pressed to his ear. Gin ordered Ran to kill him? No, it was probably that person who ordered it.

_'Bastards...they know Ran can't do it,' _he thought.

"S-Shinichi?" He heard her sniffle on the other line.

"Daijoubou, Ran. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so calm? I'm supposed to...supposed to..."

"I know. I'll think of something."

She smiled faintly, wiping her eyes again. "You always do, Shinichi."

**A/N:** Blah, sorry for the real shortness...I couldn't think of any other small mission for Ran, so I went with the one I said in the flashback. More reviews? D: And I also suck at coming up with names, especially Japanese ones, if you hadn't noticed.


End file.
